


We're Broken People

by roseygoldy21



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldy21/pseuds/roseygoldy21
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a fuckboy. Plain and simple. I told myself no. I told myself that I wouldn't do anything.But it all changed at that damn party.It also changed when we realized we were both broken people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter. I'm exactly excited to see if anybody reads this. So I put the smut tag down cause there is a little bit in the beginning but like this isn't plain old smut. Please read and give it a chance 

I didn't want my whole body to boil with anger as I watched him dance with that other girl. But I couldn't help it. I mean, it was ridiculous anyways. Tyler Joseph was the school fuck boy. He was infamous for going from girl to girl and flirting with anyone with a pair of boobs. He seemed so outstandingly charming at first but alas, his true colors were always exposed. I told myself not to have feelings for my Biology partner, because it was just a game to him. But, God dammit, something about the brown haired boy was so alluring. 

So, there I was, at some random party my friend, Grace, dragged me to. She had run off with some boy I didn't recognize as I stood against a wall, the bass vibrating my chest as my body buzzed from the beer you had drank. I wasn't a drinker, but maybe a beer or two would help get my mind off Joseph. But the beer just seemed to cloud my thoughts even more as I glared at the pretty little thing wrapped around him. I didn't even know the girl but somehow resented her and despised her existence. I was sure it was just the alcohol in my system making me feel this way. I stormed off, heading up the stairs of this unknown house, the music and people finally getting quieter. I searched for an empty room, but all of them were locked and shut as i slumped against the wall, groaning. At least you were away from Tyler Joseph.

"Well, well, Madeline Jones, I didn't take you as a party girl." I groaned even louder as hearing his silky voice, the words wrapping around my brain and intoxicating me even more than I already was. I glared at the man before me who stood there with a slight smirk as his shirt clung tightly to his thin frame. I despised how great he looked but I also loved it.

"Well, hello there, Joseph." I hissed, not giving him any ounce of satisfaction. He loved to pester me. 

"Well, that's no way to say hi to your best friend." He replied, the cocky ass grin on his face getting even bigger. 

"Ha. You are no friend of mine." He stepped closer to me as I slightly trembled (I blamed the alcohol, not the fact that Tyler was standing a mere couple feet away from me.) 

"Really," Tyler pulled his arm up, locking me in "Because that's not what it seemed like as you stared me down." He let a small chuckle leave his lips as my eyes widened.

"I d-don't know what y-you are talking about." I nervously mumbled as I stared down at your feet. 

Tyler's hand grabbed at my chin, causing you to shudder as he brought my eyes to his level. He still wore that cocky ass smile but his eyes were darker as he stared me down. "Really? That's quite the disappointment then. I was hoping you were because I couldn't wait to get my hands on you." Tyler's lips were so close to mine, I could feel his breath. All I wanted to do was to kiss him but I just stared meekly at him, shocked by his words. "But, if you weren't, I'll just back off." Much to my dismay, Tyler stepped back slowly and headed for the staircase.

"Tyler." I mumbled out.

Tyler's body stiffened as he turned around, facing me with a big grin painted on his face. "Yes, Miss Jones?"

"You said you wanted to get your hands on me. Either wipe that smile off your face and do something about it or go away." I didn't even know where that came from. The words spilled from my mouth like a fountain and I couldn't help but to think how desperate and stupid I sounded. But Tyler didn't seem to think so as his smile turned to a small smirk and he strolled towards me, his face inches from mine again. This time his hands flew to my hips, gripping them and digging his fingers into my dark jeans.

"Well, I knew you had a mouth on you but that was surprising. Let's see what else that mouth can do." He whispered slowly to me. My breath hitched in my throat as his lips pressed against mine for the first time. They melded together as I wrapped your arms around his neck, craving the feel of him. His lips moved against me as I worked with him. His mouth opened slightly as his tongue swiped my bottom lip, asking permission. I gave him access, allowing us two to fight for dominance but Tyler ultimately won. I clutched to him tighter as a small moan left my throat causing Tyler to chuckle into the kiss. His right hand slowly moved from my hip to my bum, his hand caressing over it slowly which cause me to whine. I was absolutely pathetic in his arms but I couldn't help it as his lips masterfully moved against mine. 

I lifted my leg up slowly and Tyler deepened the kiss, groping my butt which let an even louder moan to escape my lips. I suddenly heard a loud cough as Tyler pulled away. Both our heads turned to the sound and I saw Grace standing before us,glaring at Tyler. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to take Maddy home." Grace snapped at Tyler who smiled in response.

"I think I can get her home." Tyler cockily responded.

"No, she is good. You are drunk off your mind anyways and I already called an Uber." Grace hissed and she glared at me. "Let's go." She stormed off down the stairs and I went to follow her, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. Tyler pulled me back against his front.

"We will finish this later." He whispered heavily in my ear as he slightly grinder against me before letting me go. I didn't dare look back at Tyler's face as I rushed down the stairs. 

\--

Grace hadn't been happy about the incident and truth be told, I was just as shocked as her. I was attracted to Tyler, yes, but I always swore that I would never let him do anything. Yet, i remembered his lips so vividly despite my drunken state of mind. The weekend has passed since the party and I was now at school, dreading first period Biology with Tyler Joseph. What would I do? Walk in like nothing happened? Or confront him? I chose the first option as I strolled in class, sitting in the very back quietly next to Joseph who had the same, stupid smirk as usual. I pulled out my textbook as ignoring the gorgeous brunette next to me. I couldn't help but to remember his hands on me or wonder if he was thinking about the same thing. I stared blankly at the piece of paper before me as the bell rang and our teacher started teaching. Nearly half the period had passed with no contact with Tyler, which I thanked God for.

But I nearly yelped as I felt a hand land on my thigh, gripping it softly. I looked over, seeing Tyler nonchalantly stare over at the board, as if his hand wasn't on my thigh. I breathed in deeply as I hissed "What are you doing?" under my breath. Tyler smiled bit as he looked over at me. 

"I told you we were gonna finish what we started on Friday night." Tyler whispered back with a small gleam in his eyes.

"No, we are not, Joseph."

"Really? Are you saying you didn't enjoy what we were doing? Where your panties not soaked from what I was doing to you?" Tyler said as he turned his head back to the board. 

I gasped from his words, my eyes going wide as I removed his hand from your thigh. "Tyler Joseph, we are in the middle of class." I whisper-yelled, glaring at him. He let out a soft chuckle and bit his lip, making my insides twist. He placed his hand back on my thigh, not saying a word as he slowly let his fingers inch up higher. I cursed myself for wearing a skirt as his soft, long fingers ran along my bare thigh. "Tyler, please.." I whimpered, not exactly sure whether I was asking him to continue or stop.

"What do you want, baby girl?" I felt myself twist up at the nick name he called me, my cheeks growing bright red. I prayed our teacher or a student wouldn't notice what was occurring. 

"Tyler..." I whispered softly as his hands finally reached the hem of my underwear, my skirt riding up completely.

"Take off your panties for me." Tyler commanded and I looked over, completely shocked. 

"Tyler, absolutely not." I hissed as his smile widened, his fingers toying with the laced underwear that was soaked through.

"Baby girl, I'm in charge here. You will take off your underwear for me." Tyler removed his hand completely and I let a small whimper fall from your lips, causing a student to turn around and stare at us two before returning his attention to the board. 

I couldn't believe the situation I was in as my fingers met my underwear. I slowly and quietly shifted in seat, allowing the underwear to fall down my thighs and the legs. I quickly grabbed them and shoved them in Tyler's hands who smiled at me. "Well, my pretty girl, did you wear these lacey black underwear just for me?" He teased, loud enough so only I could hear him. I nodded my head slowly and could feel his satisfaction. "Yeah, you did. That's because you are mine." Tyler's words made me shiver as he shoved the underwear in his pockets causing me to gasp.

"Tyler!" I whimpered and he giggled a little.

"Oh, did I not tell you I was keeping them?" He asked with a small smile as the bell rang and he slowly rose from his seat. Had that much time passed already? "Sorry, baby. I'll see you later." Tyler ran off before I could yell at him for leaving me soaked and now underwear-less.

\-- 

As the final bell of the day rang, I rushed to my car, desperately wanting to go home and get some damn underwear on. Luckily, I had avoided Joseph all day and during lunch which was a blessing in disguise. I had no clue why he affected me the way he did but every time I saw his cocky smile, it just made me wanna...ugh. I didn't even know. But it definitely didn't help that as I neared my car, i saw Tyler leaning against it with his hands in his pocket, looking so damn great as always. I sighed as I reached the drivers seat door which Tyler was blocking. "So how was your day, baby girl?" He asked, a coy smile playing the corners of his lips.

"Joseph, can I have my underwear back?" I snarled as I twisted my keys in my hand.

"I can't do that. First of all, you gave them to me. Second of all, I need something to look at when you aren't around. And I think your pretty lace underwear will do." Tyler cleverly replied with a big grin. I wanted to kiss that stupid face off but I wouldn't.

"I'm done. It was fun while it lasted. But, I'm done." I declared with my head up high. Unfortunately, Tyler just chuckled and grabbed your keys from my hand, causing you to gasp.

"Get in the car, baby girl." The brunette boy said in a much darker tone. I don't know why I wanted to listen but I did. Tyler hopped into my drivers seat as i scrambled into the passengers. Tyler put the key in and started the car, driving off.

\--

Once Tyler arrived in the parking lot of some abandoned store front, he turned the car off, turning to me. The whole ride there had been completely silent and I now sat in my car in an unknown location with no one around. "Good girl. Now, I want you to get in the backseat." Tyler's words dripped with lust and dominance.

"Tyler, I told you I am done. I wanna go home." I reluctantly said but my mind wandered with the thought of what he would do to me if you obeyed him.

"Really, baby girl?" Tyler's hand flew to my thigh, inching up incredibly fast until he reached right next to the place I needed him most. His index finger finally reached your lips and swiped back and forth, causing my wetness to mix and for me to let out a loud moan. 

"Tyler...please. God," I begged as his finger continued to move up and down. I moaned even louder when his finger reached my clit, hitting those bundles of nerves that begged for his touch.

"I will take care of you. If you get in the back seat." Tyler retracted his hand and I whined, missing the friction he caused between my legs. I stared at Tyler who's eyes were dark and slowly let my skirt slip down, past my hips and then legs until it hit the floor of my car. I kicked the skirt off my ankles and watched as Tyler viewed my naked lower half. I watched as he brought his index finger to his mouth, popping it in and sucking on it obscenely, causing me to moan at the sight of him tasting me. "God baby girl, you taste delicious." He exclaimed as his fingers left his mouth with a big pop. "I want more, but you won't listen to me. I told you I'm in charge. Now get in the back seat." 

I crawled towards the back seat, making sure to give him a view of my wet cunt as I finally sat in the back. Tyler stared at me, smiling wildly when I spread my legs, bringing my right hand to my aching core. "I'm so wet." I barely even whispered but based off the tent in his pants, I inferred that Tyler enjoyed what was going down. 

"Are you gonna touch yourself for me?" Tyler asked as he brought his hand down to his pants, palming his large bulge.

I felt myself become even more aroused by Tyler's words and had a devilish thought enter my brain. My fingers finally rubbed circles on my clit, causing me to moan loudly. 

What happened next was a whirlwind. We both somehow ended up in the back of my car, him wearing nothing but his boxers and I was only wearing my shirt and bra. His hands were touching me and I let out graphic noises, clutching on to him and I kissed him feverishly. The car steamed up and I reached towards his bulge, causing him to break the kiss and look down at my shirt. "This needs to come off, baby girl."

As soon as Tyler's hands reached my shirt, I let go of him and grab his hands, pushing them away. "No...no. Keep it on." I told him. He gave me an odd look before reaching down to kiss me again.

"Okay. Although, I really think you'd look good with no shirt on." He let out a small chuckle and presumed kissing me and ramming his fingers into me.

He continued pumping into me and within the next few minutes, I found myself close to orgasming. I closed my eyes and everything that happened next was a blur. His hands reached my shirt and rapidly pulled it off. I urgently pushed him away, feeling tears threaten to spill. "Turn around!" I yelled but by then it was too late. He already sat there, looking from my wrists to my face, shock and sadness etched on his face. 

"Why-why would you do-"

"Please get dressed." Tyler continued to look at me and my scars lining up my arm with a sad expression. "Now!" I sobbed and he finally tore away, putting his clothes on rapidly. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it." He apologized and I turned away as getting dressed, feeling hot tears run down my cheeks.

"Please, just drive. I wanna go home."


	2. You Should Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become a little more complicated between Tyler and Maddy. But in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go dudes. Let me know how you like it!!

I walked to my locker the next day and groaned as I saw Tyler standing there. He stared down at his phone and hadn't noticed me yet. I considered walking off but I had to face him in first period so I marched to my locker and cleared my throat, causing the brown eyed boy to look up. "Excuse me, but you are kind of blocking my locker." I muttered.

"Um...yeah." Tyler scooted away and i walked up, opening the door. For the first time, Tyler seemed uncomfortable. He always seemed so cool and confident, yet here he was, looking uncomfortable and silent.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as brushing my hair behind my ear.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after yesterday." I looked up, genuinely shocked. Tyler was a fuck boy. Wasn't he supposed to screw me (well, in this case, not screw me) and then never talk to me again? I looked over to Tyler who looked genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry for pressuring you like that. I shouldn't have made you take off-"

"You didn't know."

"Yeah. But you asked me not to and I did." Tyler's hand reached out to my arm and rubbed it up and down. It was the first time he had ever touched me in a nonsexual manner. "Listen, I don't know if you want to talk about it but I'm here if you want to."

"Tyler, you don't have to pretend to care." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. 

Tyler gave me a soft smile before pulling me into him, his strong arms wrapping against me. I wanted to weep but I felt multiple pairs of eyes on the pair of us. Tyler gave my head a soft kiss before pulling away, the same smile and serious look painted on his face at once, causing a confusing mix of emotions in me. Less than 24 hours ago, the two of us were messing around in the back of my car and now he was showing holding me. " I wasn't pretending. See you later."

\-- 

Tyler skipped biology that day, leaving me all alone. But at the end of the day, he was back at my car and my heart skipped a beat seeing him. I slowly reached the car, pulling the sleeves down as I looked down at my feet. "Hey." 

"Hey." Tyler said. I finally looked up and saw he had a small smile on his face, but not the usual cocky one he wore. "So, do you wanna come home with me? You can catch me up on Biology." 

"Tyler-"

"No, no. I'm not asking for that. My mom is home anyways." Tyler quickly jumbled out and his nervousness was almost cute. "I just, want to, I don't know..."

"You don't need to feel bad for me, y'know?" I whispered as wrung my hands together.

"I just want to hang out." 

"Okay."

\--

"Mom!" Tyler yelled as he entered his house, holding the door open for me. His house was nice and big. It looked like a nice home, something I was never used to. "Hello?"

"Tyler, is that you?" a woman's voice called from around the corner. Tyler ushered me to a kitchen, where a blonde woman who looked like Tyler stood, searching around frantically for something. "Thank God you are home. I need you to help me look for my whisk. I can't find it."

"What are you trying to make?" Tyler said with a small chuckle as he looked at me. He was different at his house. He seemed less aware of how he was perceived. It was nice.

"Muffins. Those chocolate chip ones that Zack likes." The woman called again. Tyler walked over to his mother who was knelt down, still not noticing me. I saw him whisper a little bit to her before she popped up, looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh my God. How rude must I be?" She walked over to me and reached out her hand, taking mine and shaking it. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kelly." 

"Hi. I'm Maddy." I said with a small smile.

"Can I just say how glad I am to see Tyler finally bring a girl home? I thought the day would never come!" Kelly explained and it took everything for you to not break down laughing. Yeah, it's real hard for Tyler to get a girl.

"Mom, can you not? She is just a friend from Biology." You felt yourself cringe a little as Tyler called you a friend. I mean, was that even what you guys were? Was friends an appropriate term for someone who you fooled around with and then they saw your scars and felt obligated to invite you over? 

"Yeah, we have something to work on because we are partners." I said and Kelly gave me a small smile that said something alone the line of 'well at least you are a girl.' 

"Do you want anything at all? I'm trying to make some muffins. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh, no, no. I'm good. I don't want to intrude." I said as Tyler laughed a little bit at his mothers excitement.

"Intrude? Of course you wouldn't! I insist." 

"I don't think Maddy has anything planned. You should stay." Tyler said and I couldn't help but to feel happy by his offering.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Alright, mom. I'm gonna head up stairs and study with Maddy."

"Have fun kids."

Tyler put his hands on my lower back, leading me up the stairs. From one room I could heard loud banging music to which caused me to smile. "That's Madison, my sister, in that room." He chuckled a bit before leading me into his room. It was plain and small but his walls were lined with basketball trophies and medals. A small bed sat in the middle with a desk next to it, and the to the left of that was a small ukulele. 

"You play?" I said, pointing towards the instruments.

"Oh yeah, not much. Just a hobby." He said as shrugging his soldiers and gesturing for me to sit down as he closed his door and locked it. "Sorry about my mom. She's a little intense." 

"She seems nice." I said with a smile 

"Yeah. She is amazing." He said as smiling and taking a seat next to me.

"I like you like this."

Tyler looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I like the less fuck boy Tyler. It's refreshing to see you act like a normal guy." I said as pulling my hair behind my ears.

Tyler let out a laugh and smiled at me. He leaned in slowly and brought my face to his, giving me a quick peck on the lips. He pulled away with a big grin before he saw my shocked expression. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was nice. I just, umm, I am confused I guess."

"What do you mean?" 

My mind wandered with questions. If I was just a two time thing, why would he kiss me like that? Or it is more? I didn't want to give my hopes up or develop stronger feelings for the brunette boy so I shrugged my shoulders. "'Never mind."

"Maddy?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah."

His lips connected to mine again and he brought one of his hands up to my cheek. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the moment. The kiss was so unlike the others. The other ones were lustful and messy while this one seemed sweet and slow. I smiled into the kiss as Tyler's other hand rubbed my back up and down. I crawled into his lap and sat myself down, allowing him to take control of the kissing. He tasted like spearmint and spelled so nice. I just wanted the moment to freeze, even if Tyler didn't like me anymore than a temporary hook up.

"God, you are beautiful." Tyler mumbled into the kiss and I felt myself blush at his words. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Tyler-"

"No, you are." Tyler breathlessly looked at me with a dazed expression as he smiled earnestly. "Do you trust me?"

I don't know why I shook my head. I don't know what about him I trusted. But I felt safe in his arms even if I knew later he'd break my heart when he found a new girl. Tyler reached for my shirt and slightly tugged on it, as if asking for permission. I felt my anxiety peak a little at the action but nodded, allowing the fabric to leave my body. I saw on Tyler with just a black bra on and I hid my exposed wrists, not wanting to see Tyler's sad expression of pity again. But this time, he pulled at my wrist, whispering "Don't hide yourself from me." He pulled his wrists towards him and observed the scars that etched my skin, reminding me of my failures and imperfections. Tyler raised both wrists to his lips and kissed them slowly, connecting his lips to each and every scar, mumbling sweet nothings as he did so. I felt a small tear escape my eye but for the first time in my life, it wasn't because I hated myself but because of Tyler's actions. Tyler finally pulled away from my wrists and kissed my lips sweetly before pulling away to look at me. He looked deep in thought as he stared at me and I leaned forward again to kiss him.

TYLER POV

Damn.

I had kissed plenty of girls. But mostly I just kissed them to get to something else. But for some reason, I kept on kissing Maddy. I'm not sure how we got here. From a trashy kiss at a lousy party to my bedroom, with me kissing her battered wrists. But that's where we were. And I didn't want to leave. I finally put Maddy's wrists down and stared at her before kissing her soft lips. I stared at her and remembered the first day I met her.

~~

"Class, we have a new student." Mrs. Clark said as a brunette girl in a sweater and torn jeans stood next to her, nervously staring at her feet. "Would you like to welcome yourself?" 

"Um, I'm Maddy." The girl whispered. She was hot. Definitely no denying that. She had this quiet, shy girl persona and I bit my lip.

"Well, Maddy, there is a seat next to Mason in the back." The teacher told her and my head whipped around. Mason stood there, staring at his broken glasses as he breathed out of his mouth obnoxiously. Hell no.

As the teacher turned around, I grabbed my bag and ran to the back, tapping Mason's shoulder. "Hey, kid."

"What do you want?" Mason practically snarled as he put his glasses back on.

"Switch seats with me." 

"Why would I do that, Joseph?" 

"Because if you do, you can sit next to Grace. And I heard Gracey girl has a thing for mouth breathers and clunky glasses." I sarcastically replied and Mason rolled his eyes, grabbing his stuff.

"Fine. Just don't bother me again."

"Trust me, I won't." I replied as taking his seat right as Maddy sat down with her eyebrows quirked. "Hello."

"Why did he move seats?" She asked quietly as the teacher continued talking.

I smiled my usual grin and stared at her, causing her to nervously adjust herself. I liked the effect I already had on her. "Well, you see, my man Mason doesn't know how to inhale with his nose cause his clogged sinuses. And it can drive anyone insane. And seeing as to the fact that you are new, I switched seats because we can't drive you away already."

Maddy let out a small giggle, pushing a brown curl behind her ear as she looked down at the notebook she took out. "Well, I assume I should thank you then."

"Seems like something that should be done." I said with a wink which caused her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Well then, thanks."

"Why Mason, you certainly changed your appearance?" Mrs. Clark called out sarcastically, causing me to chuckle as eyes turned to me and Maddy.

"Jesus Christ, Joseph. She has only been here for five minutes and you are already trying to get in her pants?" Grace snarled, resulting in the whole class laughing besides Maddy who squirmed in her seat.

"No, I'm helping her get accustomed to this school." I said causing Grace to sigh and give Maddy an apologetic look.

"Tyler, just be silent." Mrs. Clark said with a huff as she continued on. "Same goes for you, Grace." 

Everybody returned their attention the the board but I looked back at Maddy who avoided my gaze. "Well, why don't I show you around? I'll be your chauffeur."

"Nah, I'm good." Maddy said without even looking at me and I sighed. 

~~

MADDY POV

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered, still sitting on his lap with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I was just thinking about the first time I saw you." Tyler chuckled and I laughed, remembering him making Mason switch seats.

"Yeah. You really wanted to get into my pants." I said and Tyler's face softened.

"Maddy, I did not-"

"Really?" I slanted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Tyler rubbed his hand up and down my back softly. "I did but-"

"What are we doing?" I suddenly asked, the question popping out.

"What do you mean?" Tyler dropped his hands and you dropped yours, staring at the brunette boy.

"I mean, what is this? What are we doing? Why am I in your bed at your house, kissing you?"

"Do you not wanna be kissing?" 

"No." I said, exasperated and crawling off Tyler. I pulled my sweater over my head and stood up, pacing back and forth as Tyler sat on his bed, confused. "That's not the point. You know what I'm getting at."

"I don't know, to be honest. I have no fucking clue." Tyler said.

"Tyler, I can't-"

"Mom told me there is a girl here. Is that true?" I heard a voice yell as a pounding sound from the door was heard. I heard Tyler get up and walk over to the door, opening it to expose a boy a couple years younger than Tyler. You recognized him from school as Tyler's freshmen brother, Zach. "Wow. Tyler Robert Joseph has a real girl in his room, alive and in the flesh. This is unbelievable. Did he pay you?" Zach said with a wide grin as he looked at you.

"Not nearly enough." You joked back as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Okay, goodbye Zach." He grumbled as trying to shove him out the door.

"No, no. I mean I can't believe it. I thought you reserved your girls for parties only." Zach said as staring at Tyler, a unreadable expression on his face.

"Can we talk in the hall?" Tyler growled and Zach nodded. Tyler muttered a small "Stay here" to you as he walked out.

"What the hell are you doing?" You heard Zach say as you stood near the entrance of the door, listening to their conversation.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah you do, you idiot. Usually, I don't care cause most girls you mess with don't want you to stay the night or text back but not her. She is a nice girl. Not the kind of girl to be messing around with."

"It isn't like that, Zach."

"Oh really? So you haven't screwed her?"

"No."

"Have you done anything with her then?"

I heard a slight pause and then a long sigh. "Yeah..."

"See? She is like the rest." 

"No, she isn't." You heard Tyler growl.

"So you have feelings for her? You genuinely like her? You want to, what, finally get your crap together and date her?"

"I don't know! Why do you care?" Tyler hissed. 

"Whatever dude. I forgot. I leave you and your girls alone. I just find it odd this is the first girl you have ever invited over."

I heard footsteps start walking away before Tyler said "What if I do?"

The footsteps stopped. "Tyler-"

"I don't want to hurt her. She has been hurt enough. I just want to help her but-"

"I know."

"I tried the whole just being a tool to her thing. I really did. But, there are these little things that are scaring me."

"Like?"

"I really just want to kiss her. And hold her. And protect her."

"Shit, you got it hard, man."

"You know I can't do relationships though. With all my shit-"

"Tyler, ultimately it's up to you. But do what's best for the two of you."

My heart was pounding as I ran to the bed and sat on there. You didn't know what to do or even how to breath after what you heard Tyler said. You finally heard Tyler enter the room with a sheepish smile. "We should probably actually study."

\--

Dinner had been good. His family was nice. His sister was sweet and his two brothers were charming. It was great actually. But the whole time I couldn't forget what Tyler had said, especially when he walked to my car and kissed my head and I gave him my number. I didn't know what I was doing. But I had the feeling that Tyler didn't either, which made it better.

I had gotten home and found no trace of my parents so I hopped into my bed after taking a quick shower. I felt my phone buzz as I did and I grabbed it, looking at the screen.

-My mom won't stop talking about you. 

I smiled as I read the message.

-Parents love me. 

-I see that. 

-Tyler?

-Maddy, I know what you are gonna ask. And I'm not sure.

-Okay.

-I'm gonna head to bed. But I wanna see you tomorrow.

-Alright. Goodnight.

-Night, babe.


End file.
